


the lost soul of the rogers

by dick_oven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, skype fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve and bucky bond over shared interests and they fuck rly good amen</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lost soul of the rogers

**Author's Note:**

> hello there my name is emilie and this is a wondeful fanfiction i have written for my good friend ericka over skype while we were at school  
> i will include her insightful comments 4 ur readin pleasure

bucky was walking down the hall  
tears streaming down his face and smudging his eyeliner  
"y r ppl so mean 2 me" he thought  
"hey bucky"  
he turned around 2 see a supper hot beefcake who was on the football team  
"I'm sry they ALL SO MEAN 2 U"  
the beefcake who's name was steve yelled accidentally  
"u r just as bad as them bc u r friend w/ them"  
bucky cried and ran away  
"bucky no"  
said steve  
but bucky didn't hear him  
he was already gone  
~~//later//~~  
bucky was sitting on a park bench writing poetry in his sketch book  
then some kid came up 2 him and took his sketchbook and ran away  
"hey stop that" said bucky  
the hot blonde football beefcake then appeared and punched the kid  
he flipper thru the sketchbook  
"wow this is hella tight"  
he said  
"don't look at that its mi soul"  
bucky started 2 cry again  
"I'm sry bucky i dot mean 2 mad u cry"  
"its ok i forgive u steve"  
"tnhx"  
the went 4 a walk and talked about stuff  
turns out steve also liked anime a lot  
but he was 2 afraid 2 tell his friends bc they would make fun of him  
like they make fun of bucky  
"hahahahahaha ya i love naruto i have a leaf village headband at my house"  
said steve  
"wow me 2"  
said bucky  
"maybe can take me to the anime convention bc I'm 2 scared 2 fgot by myself hahahahahahahahaha XD"  
said steve  
"hahaha ok"  
said bucky but he also blushed like this O//////////////O  
~~+**#//fast forward 2 anime conventin//#**+~~  
they stood in front of an anime fan art yaoi booth  
looking at pall the hot man on man action  
steve got a massive fucking boner  
"omg I'm sorry"  
he blushed like hella  
"it ok"  
said bucky  
he secretly liked th boner  
set eve uses his sheer beefcake football power to to will his erect corn cob to die and it went bak 2 sleep  
"wowi that was embarrassing hahaha"  
said steve  
"its ok"  
said bucky  
"sometimes super hot man on man yaoi action makes my weiner excited 2"  
"oh ok thats good"  
steer winked at bucky and bucky blushed  
like dis O//////////////////////O  
after they walked aroung 4 a long time and got tired steve was like  
"boy am i tried"  
"ya"  
said bucky  
"lets go 2 out hotel room that we r sharing all by ourself with no one else in it"  
said steve  
"k"  
said bucky  
~~~~~~~~~~  
ericka: emilie  
me: yes  
ericka: enough  
me: no  
me: i must finish  
me: i just needed a beeak 2 calm myself  
ericka: ok  
me: no shh

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
they got back 2 there hotel room  
that they were sharing  
with no other ppl  
just them  
"I'm going 2 take a shower"  
said bucky  
"k"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: jesus christ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
said steve  
~~~~~~~~~~

me: ericka stop  
me: if u say anything i will laugh  
me: i can't laugh rn we're watching a movi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
bucky got in the shower  
and then took a sjower  
and then got out  
after he took his shower  
and realized  
they he didn't bring any clothes  
"oh no"  
thought bucky  
she he wrapped a towel around him  
not like a boy tho like a fir;l  
bc he is self contious about his perfect perky nip nops  
he walked out of the bathroom shyly  
: "ahhhhhh"  
he yelled  
when he saw steve beatin off is magum pork sausage dong  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: jesus fuskinc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
bucky also dropped his towel when he got starteled  
"I'm sorry"  
said steve  
he wasn't rly sry tho  
bc he was still jakin off 2 anime  
bucky was frozen in place  
he got a lil boner bc his dick is rly small  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: okay  
ericka: okay  
ericka: were stopping there  
me: no  
ericka: thats enough  
ericka: tbh  
me: u can't stop the motion of the ocean  
ericka: i hate bottom bucky  
me: nope  
ericka: in the multiple fix I've read  
me: ok i will fix it 4 u  
ericka: stupid ass

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
steve shot his atomic fucking cum bomb all over the tv  
it literally covered the entire tv  
the was so much semen  
on the tv  
and then he licked it  
what the fuck  
he licked os own semen off of the tv so he could continue watching the anime  
"thats so hawt"  
bucky said  
he walked over 2 stebve  
and put his small emo dick in steers football beefcake butthole  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: emilie  
ericka: for fucks sake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ur buttonhole is so hight"  
said bucky  
"ya"  
said steve  
they had butt secs so hard  
that they both came so many times  
an d there was nasty white sticky shit literally encasing the entire room  
so the had to get a new room  
then the snuggled and made out in there new room  
"wow ur nip hops r so perky and perfect bucky"  
said steve  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: ?????????????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"i was self conscious about my perky perfect nip hops before but now i am not bc u said that steve"  
bucky kissed steers neck so hard that he bled  
and then bucky drank the bllood like a vampir  
"thats so hot"  
said steve  
then they fell asleep\  
the next morning steve had a super big boner  
so bucky sucked his dick  
then they had a shower 2gether  
but they didn't have sex  
then steer threw up  
"on no r u ok"  
said bucky  
"ya i think so"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: emilie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
then they went to the rest of the anime convention  
and had lost of fun and fiddles and butt sexs  
~~ 1 week later ~~  
"steer y r u ashamed of me"  
said bucky  
"im not"  
said steve  
"than y won't u tell ur friends that we're hfs"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: hfs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"bc they'll make fun of me"  
said steve  
"they already make fun of me"  
ok said steve  
and he told them  
and they got in a rly bg fight  
where sum1 got shot  
"bucky we have 2 run drum the law nao"  
"y"  
bc i shot a guy"  
"K"  
~~&%%*1 week of running l8r *%%&//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: emilie  
ericka: what

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
bucky im pregnant  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka: emilie no  
ericka: o  
ericka: no enough

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WANT !!!!"  
"ya"  
said steve  
"syteve i hav 2 tel u sumthin"  
"wat"  
"i lov u steve will u marry me"  
"ya"  
steve cried  
and then bucky cried 2  
and they had their baby and lived happily ever after  
and had lost of bum set  
the end  
~~~**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ericka : jesus tap-dancing christ

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading and god bless ur soul  
> lms for more heart wrenching fanfictions


End file.
